That's love, Sai Lo
by Alanna-twins
Summary: Hong kong needs advice, so he goes to China. Who tell him "you're in love." Prussia/Hong Kong. By Hotaru from Alanna-Twins


Title: That's love, Sai Lo  
Author: Hotaru/Zorbazura001  
Fandom: Axis Powers Hetalia  
Characters: Prussia, Hong Kong, China, Russia, Germany, Italy, Korea, England  
Pairings: PrussiaHongKong, ChinaRussia  
Rating: T  
Warnings: OOCness again, some pervy stuff, yaoi..  
Summary: Hong kong needs advice, so he goes to China. Who tell him "you're in love."  
A/N: Started with this a lo--ng time ago. But my USB got whacko and decided to delete more than half of what I'd written. Finally have it in full~^^

* * *

China openend the door and looked at the boy in front of him. "Hong Kong, is something wrong aru?"  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Sure aru. Come on in. You want tea, aru?" China let his younger brother inside the house, and Hong Kong sat down by the table.  
Soon, China placed a cup in front of him, sitting down opposite of Hong Kong, who stared at the cup in front of him.  
"What's wrong, aru?" China asked, tilting his head to the side.  
"I think I'm sick..." Hong Kong said, reaching for his cup. "...or allergic..."  
"Hmm? Really aru? Why?" China took a sip of his tea.  
"Because I...feel weird..." Hong Kong looked down at his hands, gripping hard around the cup.  
"Weird? How aru?"  
"I feel...warm... and fuzzy and...well..nervous and... I can't talk, think, or breathe... It's like I'm suffocating and drowning..." Hong Kong detached his hands from the cup and sighed. "How do I cure it?"  
China's eyes was now wide. "Do you get these feelings around someone special, aru?"  
"Well...special..can't really say that, but... only around one person..." Hong Kong replied.  
China's expression softened. "Then you know what it is? You're not allergic and you're not sick aru, though some might say it's a disease. You're in love, aru."  
The cup that Hong Kong'd just picked up fell to the floor with a frail jangle. "That's...impossible..."  
"Hong Kong..." China sighed. "Everyone fall in love sooner or later."  
"...but....I...not.." Hong Kong stuttered, trying to figure out what to say. Then he put the cup down, standing up. "Xie xie, nini...I'll...go home now.."  
"Yes...I think you might need some time to think aru." China agreed. "See you at the World's Meeting, aru."  
Hong Kong bowed and walked away.

"Ve~ Germany~" Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck. "Why does China look so bothered?"  
"I don't know. Why don't you do ask him?" Germany said sarcastically.  
"Okey~" Italy, ofcourse, didn't hear the sarcastic tome on Germany's voice. (Nor the 'idiot' escaping said european's lips.) "China~ Why do you look so sad?"  
"Eh? I look sad aru?" China asked in surprise.  
"Yes." Russia agreed. "I was just going to ask you."  
"I'm not sad, just thinking aru. I was wondering who Hong Kong's in love with..."  
"He's in love??" Italy looked at China with wide eyes.  
"It seems like it aru." China agreed.  
"Then..." a smooth voice said. "Leave it to moi to find out who it is."  
"France aru! No-!"  
But France didn't listen. He slid over to Hong Kong, who was sitting by himself, trying to keep away.  
"Hello." Frace cooed, wrapping an arm around Hong Kong's shoulder. "So I heard you like me?"  
Hong Kong frowned. "No."  
"Oh, come now, mon cheri." France's hand was now very close to touching Hong Kong's butt. "Those dark ebony eyes like emeralds can not decieve me."  
"Go away." Hong Kong said, then tensed when he felt France's hand touch his butt. A balled fist flew through the air and hit France's noce with a crack of bones.  
France let out a wail, and held his bleeding nose while Canada rushed over to him and started patching him up.  
"Nice punch!" a voice called, a hand patting Hong Kong on the shoulder. Hong Kong once more stiffened, and looked up at the man behind him. Then the colony did something that shocked everyone who was watching. He ran away.  
"Hong Kong?!" Korea shouted after him. "Where're you going?!"  
"Hong Kong, do you have a fever?" England called after him. "You're all red-"  
But did Hong Kong listen?  
No, not at all. All he did was running, wishing he could get somewhere he could be alone.  
Finally, he came to a halt and slumped down in a couch. "...Why me...?" he sighed, gasping for air. "Why him?"  
"What's with all these why's? And who's him?"  
Hong Kong spun around in the couch, his knees on the plush velvet cushion.  
"Well?" Prussia raised an eyebrow.  
"Why are you everywhere?!" Hong Kong shouted, looking at the other with wide eyes.  
"I am?" Prussia looked perplexed.  
"Yes!"  
"I'm not that often around you, though." Prussia insisted.  
"Just get out of my head, Preusen!" Hong Kong yelled. Then he slapped his hands over his mouth, realising what he'd blurted out.  
"..what...?" Wideeyed and gaping, Prussia stared at the smaller one. "Out of your...head..? Do you...think about me?"  
Hong Kong sighed and gave up. He'd almost spilled everything, anyway. "Yes...all the time...I can't concentrate on onything any more. Please, tell me you hate me, so I can stop hoping."  
"But that would be lying, because I don't hate you." Prussia walked around the couch and sat down beside him. "Quite the opposite, actually. I kinda like ou a lot, Hong."  
Hong Kong stared at him, doubt evident in all his face. "No you don't."  
"I think I'm the one who knows that the best, don't you?"  
"You have to be lying."  
"Look..." Prussia made a quick movement, pushing Hong Kong down into the velvet cushioning the couce. "How can you say you know how I feel when you don't even know me?"  
Hong Kong stared up at Prussia, a confused expression forming upon his face. Prussia cupped his cheek, looking deep into his eyes. "Seriously, Hong. I think I'd know if I was lying. And as far as I know, no one can completely lie to their heart, nor can one's heart lie."  
Hong Kong blushed, covering Prussia's hand with his own. "That's quite poetic." he said. "So you...accept my feelings?"  
"Yes." Prussia nodded, leaning in even closer. "So *I hope you'll accept mine."  
"Yes.." Hong Kong wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck, bringing their lips together. Prussia responded, his tounge pressing and inveding the younger's mouth.  
Hong Kong moaned when Prussia's hands traveled downwards, tugging at the waistband of his pants, pulling them off clumsily.  
The older lifted the younger momentarily to tug of his thward. The boy kicked off his shoes as he was lowered to the plush again. Heavy boots fell to the floor, and Hong Kong followed Prussia with his gaze, seeing the man throw away his jacket, only to start struggling with his white shirt. That was when Hong Kong lost his patience and simply sat up and ripped the shirt open. Buttons flew around the great room, but Hong Kong didn't care. He quickly and with skilled hands unbuckled Prussia's belt, unzipped the pants and pulled them down, throwing them to the floor together with the prussian's bowers and his own underwear.  
Prussia blinked and looked down Hong Kong, who was shivering slightly now. Then he lowered himself over him and kissed him with such a passion that it left Hong Kong breathless.  
"Is..is this..." Hong Kong panted. "...how it feels...to be in...love..?"  
"I think...so..." Prussia replied, just as breathless.  
They then proceeded to touch every single spot on eachother's bodies, ever so often meeting in kisses and more thatn once uniting their bodies in something mush more.  
They even forgot everything about the World Meeting. Though if they had remembered, they probably wouldn't have cared.

But now it ended like so, that China , accompanied by Russia, had gone to search for the anglo-chinese territory, and found two happy sort-of-nations curled upbeside eachother, wrapped up in a blanket, clothes strewn on the floor.  
Russia chuckled when he heard China's quiet scream of agony. "I could do with a session as well. Ofcourse, you'd be on the receaving end."  
China glared at Russia. "What are you talking about aru? You're always the one on the receaving end, aru."  
"If you say so, Yao-kun~"  
The pet-name made China fume, and he stalked away, followed by Russia, who was promised punishments for when they got hime.  
Russia just smiled.

All in all, it'd been a good day.

* * *

So, that's it for this one.

I'm gonna start with a sort of sequel to this, but with what happens between China and Russia. China promised to punish his dear Russia, right?

And Prussia and Hong is sort-of-nations cuz they not are nations. Prussia's been abolished, right? And Hong Kong is a part of China and one of England's former colonys.

Russia and China argued about who're seme. China won. Read the sequel when I publish it, and you'll see~3

Also, no historical references in this. Just a random ficlet.

//Hotaru


End file.
